1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sawdust removal apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sawdust removal apparatus wherein the same is arranged to remove sawdust from a cutting line of a saw member assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sawdust removal of various types utilized in the prior art are typically arranged to vacuum sawdust relative to a housing and saw blade, or optionally provide for the diversion of sawdust debris relative to a cutting line. Such an apparatus is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,403 to Gruber wherein an exhaust port in a saw member receives a housing thereover to divert pressurized air onto a cutting line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,743 to Scarpone sets forth a structure to direct air in conjunction with an original arm saw to remove sawdust buildup relative to a cutting line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,796 to Batistelli sets forth a sawdust deflector for use with a portable saw, wherein a semicircular channel secured to the saw diverts air to a cutting line of a saw member.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved sawdust removal apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.